KING OF FASHION
by Kim Ryu Min
Summary: \Ch2/ Republish - Lee Donghae & Tan Hyukjae, dua namja berjuluk King Of Fashion ini harus menjalani hukuman dari appanya. Mereka diasingkan dari kemewahan, dan diharuskan bekerja untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup. Keseruan apa saja yang dialami oleh mereka saat menjalankan hukuman ini? HAEHYUK Couple! Haehyuk Shipper, merapat!
1. Chapter 1

**A SUPER JUNIOR FanFiction**

"**KING OF FASHION"**

Written by Kim Ryu Min ( RyuMocca14)

© 2012

* * *

**Warning :**

Typos

YAOI (BOY x BOY)

BOY LOVE

Etc

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**Pairing :**

Donghae x Eunhyuk

Super Junior Member

**Note :**

Untuk keperluan cerita, Ryu mengganti beberapa marga pairing :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Is Begin!**

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

"Kyaa Tan Hyukjae memang sangat tampan. Lihatlah semua benda bermerek yang menempel di badannya. Memang sangat cocok. Bukan begitu?

"Ah iya, dia memang sangat tampan.. Eh! Lihatlah itu Lee Donghae kan! Wow.. bukankah itu baju Limited Edition dari designer terkenal? Wow.. mereka berdua memang King of Fashionnya Everlasting University!"

Para yeoja itu sedang membicarakan King of Fashion di universitas mereka, Tan Hyukjae dan Lee Donghae. Kedua namja ini memang selalu menjadi nomor satu untuk urusan fashion. Setiap hari mereka selalu tampil modis dengan barang barang ber-merk dan Limited Edition. Mereka dengan mudah mendapatkan semuanya, mengingat appa mereka adalah pemegang saham terbesar di Everlasting University, belum lagi keluarga mereka memiliki beberapa perusahaan terkemuka di Korea. Tentu saja itu menjadi factor yang sangat kuat bagi mereka untuk membeli barang-barang ber-merk tersebut.

.

.

.

Kedua namja itu berjalan berlawanan arah, Donghae berjalan kearah barat, sedangkan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah timur. Saat mereka berpapasan, entah siapa yang memulai, mereka saling melempar tatapan sinis dan tajam.

Bukan rahasia lagi, bahwa kedua pemuda yang memiliki selera mode yang tinggi ini saling bersaing menjadi yang nomor satu dalam bermode di kampus mereka. tak jarang mereka berdebat kecil yang hanya berisikan ejek-mengejek jika salah satu dari mereka memakai aksesoris atau pakaian yang sudah tidak terkenal lagi.

Seperti saat ini, Tan Hyukjae atau yang biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk sedang mengejek Donghae karena topi yang ia kenakan sudah lebih dahulu dimiliki oleh Eunhyuk sejak sebulan yang lalu. Orang yang sedang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarkan ocehan yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

"Ya kau Lee Donghae! Kau bilang kau adalah King of Fashion! Hey! Lihatlah, bahkan topi yang kau pakai sudah aku miliki sejak sebulan lalu. Kau itu mode tidak sih? Cih~"

"Dan kau Tan Hyukjae yang terhormat! Bisakah kau menjaga mulutmu itu! Asal kau tau, aku sudah lama memiliki topi ini, hanya saja, baru aku pakai hari ini! jadi jangan sok menjadi namja yang serba tau!"

"Kau sangat pintar mengelak Donghae~ hahahaha…"

Donghae yang kesal dengan kelakuan Eunhyuk segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sana. Dalam hati, seribu umpatan telah dirangkai untuk Eunhyuk. Dia bertekad besok dia akan balik mempermalukan Eunhyuk di depan teman teman kampusnya –seperti yang dilakukan Eunhyuk tadi-

"Donghae hyung! **Jamkkan man-yo**! Donghae hyung!" seorang namja imut berlari kearah Donghae. Merasa dipanggil, Donghae berhenti dan membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Hossh.. Hoshh.." namja imut tadi mencoba meraup udara yang terbuang akibat berlari tadi. "Wae Henry-ah?" tanya Donghae memandang namja imut tadi.

"**Jamkkan man** hyung.." Henry memegang dada dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersengal. Setelah beberapa waktu dia mulai menceritakan maksud dan tujuannya mencari Donghae.

"Hyung.. ahjussi mencarimu, kurasa ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakannya. Dan aku rasa ini sangat penting hyung. Lebih baik kau segera menemuinnya"

DEG

"Kau bilang apa Henry? Appa mencariku?"

"Ne hyung, waeyo? Oh iya, ahjussi menunggumu diruangannya"

"Ah, Gwenchana, baiklah, terimakasih Henry-ah!"

Donghae langsung melesat menuju ruangan appanya. Perasaanya sekarang tidak tenang. _**'Kurasa akan ada bencana besar yang akan merenggut kartu kreditku'**_ kira kira begitulah isi dari hatinya saat ini.

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

"Eh? Kenapa dia pergi? Dia marah ya? Hahaha~ rasakan kau Donghae, tidak ada yang bisa menandingi Tan Hyukjae, The Real King of Fashion!" bangga Eunhyuk sambil mengepalkan tangannya di dada.

Tindakan itu tentu saja mengundang pandangan dari orang orang yang berlalu-lalang. "Paboya Hyukkie! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau seperti orang gila tau. Huahahahaha~" seorang namja manis tiba tiba mencubit pipi Eunhyuk dengan gemas.

"Ya Minnie hyung! Appo~" Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin –biasa dipanggil Minnie- dengan cemberut, bibir yang mengerucut lucu dan pipi yang dikembungkan. Sungguh sangat menggoda imam para seme di Universitas ini

Namja yang dipanggil Sungmin itu terkekeh kecil mendengar gurauan marah dari Eunhyuk. Dengan lembut diacak acaknya rambut Blonde milik Eunhyuk. "Hm.. Hyukkie, kau dipanggil appa. Dia menunggu diruangannya. Aku rasa ini masalah kegemaranmu itu. Lebih baik kau segera siapkan diri untuk ucapkan selamat tinggal pada kartu kredit itu" ucap Sungmin mendramatisir

Mata Eunhyuk seketika membesar mendengar ucapan Sungmin tentang kartu kreditnya. "MWO! Kau bilang apa hyung? Andwaaee~ aku tak bisa hidup tanpa kartu kredit itu…"

"Aish~ sudahlah, jika kau memohon padaku percuma saja itu takkan mengubah keadaan. Lebih baik kau segera temui appa, dia bilang kau harus sampai sana 10 menit setelah aku keluar ruangannya. Hmm.. berarti sisa waktumu tinggal 2 menit lagi" Sungmin melihat jam pink yang melekat di tangannya.

"HA! UWWAAAA~ PERMISI! MENYINGKIR DARI JALAN!"

Sungmin kembali tertawa kecil saat melihat punggung Eunhyuk yang mulai menghilang ditengah para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi.

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

**Eunhyuk P.o.v**

Yaa! What The Hell! 2 menit lagi? Sungmin hyung pabo! Dia sendiri tau kan kalau ruangan appa itu lumayan jauh dari tempat kami berdiri tadi! Kenapa dia tidak bilang dari tadi! Arrghh…

"Hosh.. Hosh.. aish.."

'_Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'_

"Appa~~ ini aku.. Hyukkie~" panggilku pada appa dari luar.

"Masuklah Hyukkie"

'_Klek'_

Pintu terbuka dan aku melihat Appa sedang berdiri membelakangiku sambil melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihat oleh appa. Aku melangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam ruangan appa. Tanpa disuruh oleh appa, aku sudah mendudukkan diriku di sofa ruangannya ini.

Ah, sedikit perkenalan saja, aku Tan Hyukjae berasal dari keluarga Tan. Appaku, Tan Hankyung adalah namja berkebangsaan Korea dengan sedikit keturunan China. Appa adalah pemilik beberapa perusahaan di Korea, appa juga pemilik sah dari kampusku, Everlasting University. beberapa belas –mungkin, puluhan- tahun yang lalu, appa berhasil meminang seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Heechul, yang sekarang telah bermarga Tan Heechul. Dari hasil pernikahan mereka, maka terciptalah aku dan hyungku Tan Sungmin.

Bingung kenapa tadi aku menyebutkan namja cantik bukan yeoja cantik?

Yah, percaya atau tidak. Ummaku adalah seorang namja. Ayolah, kalian tentu saja pernah mendengar tentang **Male Pregnant **kan? Umm.. bisa dibilang umma salah satu namja yang memiliki kelebihan sejak lahir, yaitu sebuah rahim di dalam tubuh seorang namja.

Sambil menunggu appa dengan kegiatan yang entah itu apa, aku mengutak atik ponselku sambil mencari cari barang baru yang tentunya berabel Limited Edition. Jari jariku sibuk beradu dengan layar IPhone yang menampilkan beberapa barang Limited Edition bulan ini.

"Hyukkie, appa ingin berbicara serius denganmu" tiba tiba dari arah belakang ada yang mengambil ponselku. Dan aku yakini itu adalah appa.

"Dan appa harap kau mau mendengarkan appa dengan baik" appa mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepanku.

"Ne appa, aku akan mendengarkan appa" jawabku sambil memposisikan tubuhku lebih sopan

"Hyukkie.. kau harus tau, appa sungguh sangat kecewa denganmu. Kau ini sudah besar Hyukkie. Kau harus tau seberapa susah appa mencari uang. Kau harus bisa berhemat mulai sekarang Hyukkie, ini sudah keterlaluan. Dalam kurun waktu sebulan kau bisa menghabiskan uang tabungan yang harusnya berlaku selama 3 bulan. Sadarkah kau kau itu sangat boros Hyukkie? Hahh.. setelah appa, umma, dan Sungmin memikirkannya. Kami harus menjauhkanmu dari kemewahan, kau harus berusaha menjadi mandiri Hyukkie, kau harus tau bagaimana kejamnya kehidupan untuk mendapatkan sepeser uang"

.

.

JLEB!

.

.

Aa.. Apa yang appa bilang? Menjauhkanku dari kemewahan? Mati sajalah kau sekarang Tan Hyukjae! Oh tuhan, dosa apa aku? Kenapa semuanya mendadak seperti ini? dan apa-apaan itu? Tan Sungmin, Sungmin hyung ikut menyetujui aku diasingkan dari kemewahan! Hey, dasar hyung kejam!

"Hyukkie, kau mendengarkan appa kan?" Appa mengintrupsi lamuanku.

"N-ne appa.. aku mendengarkanmu, tapi appa.. jika aku tidak memakai pakaian ber-merk apa kata Donghae nanti? Dia pasti akan menghinaku, Aku kan King of Fashion disini appa.." aku menjawab dengan sangat pelan, bahkan terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Hah.. tapi keputusan appa sudah bulat, sementara waktu appa akan menempatkanmu di sebuah apartment. Kau dilarang membawa mobil, baju dan aksesorismu itu. Appa sudah menyiapakan keperluanmu disana. Kau hanya tinggal menempatinya saja…"

"MWO! Andwaee appa~~~ aku berjanji akan menekan pengeluaranku.. asal appa cabut semua perkataan appa tadi. Hyukkie gak mau pisah sama umma~~"

"TIDAK ADA BANTAHAN TAN HYUKJAE! MAU TIDAK MAU KAU HARUS MENGIKUTI ATURAN YANG APPA BUAT! ATAU KAU TIDAK AKAN KUANGGAP SEBAGAI ANAKKU LAGI!"

DEG!

Appa membentakku…

Appa membentakku…

Demi tuhan, ini yang pertama kalinya appa membentakku. Tidak pernah sama sekali appa membentakku, sama sekali tidak pernah! Appa hanya akan membentak seseorang jika seseorang itu sudah berbuat keterlaluan dan membuat appa marah.

"Mianhae appa~ jeongmal mianhae~"

"Sudahlah kau harus mau melakukannya dulu, buktikan kau bisa berubah. Baru appa mau memaafkanmu. Arraseo?"

"Arraseo appa~"

Yeah.. mau tidak mau aku harus menuruti kemauan appa. Jugaan setelah menyelesaikan hukuman appa, aku bisa berbelanja ini dan itu lagi. Hahaha~ asalkan Donghae ikan cucut itu tidak mengetahui hukumanku, aku rasa aku bisa melewatinya

"Ah iya, Hyukkie, kau tidak sendiri kok menjalani hukuman ini. kau akan bersama seorang anak teman appa"

"Nuguya appa?"

"Hm.. kau menegenalnya dengan sangat baik kok. Dia anak salah satu petinggi Everlasting University ini Hyukkie…."

Mwo? Jadi aku tidak sendirian? Seorang anak petinggi kampus? Nuguya? Mm.. aku rasa anak petinggi kampus yang bermasalah hanya aku daann…

Astaga! Jangan bilang kalau dia itu….

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

**Donghae P.o.v**

"Apa! Kau bercanda kan appa! Oh, ayolah appa. Aku ini satu satunya anak yang appa punya, kenapa appa begitu tega? Yah, appa… aku benar-benar sudah terkenal dengan image sebagai King of Fashion di kampus ini, bagaimana mungkin jika tiba-tiba aku datang ke kampus dengan pakaian yang lusuh? Itu tidak lucu appa! Dengan tegas aku menolak hukuman ini!"

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu Hae-ah, aku tak ingin kebiasaan berbelanja ini terbawa sampai kau dewasa nanti. Tenanglah appa sudah memilihkan pakaian yang 'cukup' modis untukmu. Sudah appa tata di apartmentmu yang baru. kau tidak bisa menolak hukuman Donghae-ah"

"Cukup? Itu mungkin menurut appa tapi menurutku itu pasti tidak modis! Oh appa, kau tega jika anak kesayanganmu ini diolok abis-abisan oleh si monyet Eunhyuk itu? Kau tau kan appa, dia sangat sangat bahagia jika melihatku menderita… appa… aku mohon batalkan semuanya.."

"Aniya appa tidak menerima bantahan, kaja kita keluar, kau harus ikut appa sekarang"

Appa berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruangan ini. kupandang sebuah foto keluarga dengan lembut, itu keluargaku. Ada aku, Lee Youngwoon atau Kangin, appaku. Lalu ada ummaku Lee Leeteuk. Ah, kembali ke masalah awal, salah apa aku mendapatkan cobaan sepert ini tuhan~ haaah~ kutarik nafasku dalam dalam sebelum menyusul appa keluar ruangan.

Aku harus menerima hukuman appa ini, percuma saja aku menolak sampai jungkir balikpun appa akan tetap pada pendirian awalnya. Appa ini termasuk orang yang sangat tegas. Kalian bisa lihat dari wajahnya, menurutku wajah appa sudah sangat mirip dengan preman-preman pasar. Umma juga bilang, jika appa sedang marah, hawa yang keluar disekitar appa sangat menakutkan. Karena aku masih ingin hidup lama, makanya aku menerima hukuman ini. Fiiuh~ semua akan baik-baik saja jika monyet Eunhyuk itu tidak tau tentang apa yang akan segera aku jalani.

"Appa.. kita mau kemana sih?" tanyaku pada appa sambil meluruskan jalanku dengannya.

"Nanti kau juga tau Donghae-ah" jawab appa singkat

"Mmm.. terserah kau lah appa"

.

.

.

**Normal P.o.v**

Eunhyuk membatu duduk di sofa sambil terus bergelung dengan pemikirannnya. 'Tidak mungkin dia orangnya.. pasti bukan, pasti bukan dia!' seperti kaset rusak, hanya kata kata itu yang terus terlintas di benaknya saat ini

"Tidak mungkin orang itu—

.

.

'_Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'_

"Masuklah"

.

.

Lee Donghae…"

_#Donghae Side_

Donghae masih terus mengikuti appanya dari belakang, tak jarang Donghae dengan gaya Cool mengedipkan mata kearah yeoja yeoja Everlasting University ini. dan itu berhasil membuat beberapa yeoja ingin berteriak namun tertahan. Mengingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, dan di depan appa Donghae yang seorang petinggi kampus.

Karena sibuk dengan dunianya, Donghae tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Karena hal itu, Donghae tidak sengaja menabrak punggung appanya. "Aww.. appo~.." keluh Donghae sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya

"Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lebih baik kau rapikan penampilanmu dulu Donghae"

"Aish~ aku tak sengaja appa, mian.. aku sudah cukup rapi appa. Umm.. eh? Ini… ini kan ruangan Hankyung ahjussi? Appa si monyet kunyuk itu kan? Untuk apa kita disini appa?"

"Sopanlah sedikit Donghae! Nanti kau juga tau apa yang akan kita lakukan disini. Kajja kita masuk"

'_Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'_

"Masuklah"

Perlahan appa Donghae memasuki ruangan disusul dengan Donghae, Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik punggung sang appa.

Untuk sesaat Donghae kagum dengan kemewahan ruangan Hankyung, ruangan itu dua kali lebih besar dan mewah dari ruangan appanya, matanya dengan gesit menyapu bersih seluruh ruangan Hankyung. Dan matanya berhenti saat melihat seorang namja dengan rambut blonde duduk di salah satu sofa sambil merengut. Tangan disilangkan didada, pipi yang dikembungkan, dan bibir yang dipoutkan. Sungguh sangat menggemaskan

'_**Sangat manis..'**_ tanpa sadar Donghae tersenyum melihat aksi merengut Eunhyuk. Tunggu! Seorang Lee Donghae tersenyum karena Tan Hyukjae! _**'Eh! Aku memuji monyet kuning itu manis! What the… Lee Donghae pabo! Kau dengan Eunhyuk itu musuh bebuyutan Donghae! Untuk apa kau menyebutnya manis? Aish~ paboya!'**_ Donghae menggelengkan kepala dan memukulnya pelan. Hal tersebut menarik perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di ruangan Hankyung

"Donghae-ah gwenchanayo? Kenapa kau memukul kepalamu sendiri? Ada masalah?" tanya Hankyung

"Ah.. mian ahjussi. Gwenchana.."

"Baiklah, Donghae, kau duduk disamping Eunhyuk ne. Aku dan Kangin ingin memberi kabar baik" perintah Hankyung pada Donghae.

"Itu menurut kalian, menurutku itu **BENCANA**"

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk tadi, terlebih lagi Eunhyuk menekan kata 'bencana'. Tak mau ambil pusing dengan perkataan Eunhyuk, Donghae dengan segera mendudukan dirinya di samping Eunhyuk.

"Mmm.. kalian sendiri sudah tau kan tentang hukuman kalian?"

"Kalian! Jadi dia ikut juga!" sontak Eunhyuk dan Donghae berteriak sambil menunjuk lawan bicara masing-masing.

"Hey, tenanglah. Kemana sopan santun kalian hah? Ya, seperti yang kalian sudah tau kalian berdua kami hukum atas kesalah fatal yang kalian buat. Jadi, untung menghemat biaya apartment. Kalian akan tinggal bersama dalam satu apartment"

"MWO! AKU AKAN TINGGAL DENGAN IKAN/MONYET INI!" teriak mereka serempak

"Appa~~ appa kan bisa menyewakan aku apartment sendiri? Aku tidak mau satu apartment dengannya appa. Aku tidak mau nanti apartmentku menjadi berbau amis. Aish~ kau jahat sekali appa"

"Heh. Kau kira aku mau satu atap denganmu? Aku tidak mau apartmentku nanti berantakan karena kau pasti akan berayun-ayun seperti monyet"

"Hey! Aku tidak seperti itu Lee Donghae ikan cucut!"

"Sudah-sudah, kalian harus mau melaksanakan hukuman ini. tidak ada bantahan. Sekarang kalian pergi ke apartment kalian di XXX. Ini kunci apartmentnya, kamar nomor 686 Arraseo?"

"Aish, terserahlah"

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

Langit sudah mulai berubah menjadi warna hitam kelam. Sang penguasa malam sudah bertengger dengan angkuh dengan dikelilingi bintan- bintang yang bersinar terang. Sungguh sangat indah dan menenangkan.

Yah, mungkin langit bisa melukiskan bagaimana indahnya malam ini. Namun tidak dengan kedua namja yang kini berjalan beriringan. Disekitar mereka hanya terlihat hawa hitam yang seolah menggambarkan seberapa kacaunya hati mereka saat ini. Kedua orang itu adalah namja tampan yang bernama Lee Donghae, dan seorang namja manis bernama Tan Hyukjae. Tak jarang umpatan kesal keluar dari bibir masing-masing.

.

.

Kini mereka sudah menempati sebuah apartment yang bisa dibilang mewah. dengan langkah berat mereka mendudukan diri di satu satunya sofa panjang apartment tersebut. Eunhyuk menyeritkan dahinya melihat Donghae ikut duduk disampingnya. Dengan garang Eunhyuk menendang-nendang kaki Donghae dengan kakinya yang masih lengkap dibalut dengan sepatu

"Pergi, aku tak sudi duduk denganmu" kata Eunhyuk masih dengan tendang tendangan yang mematikan

"Ya Ya! Appo! Berhenti Tan Hyukjae! Jika kau tak ingin duduk bersamaku kau bisa pindah kan? Jangan mencari ribut kau Eunhyuk. Aku benar-benar sangat lelah sekarang"

"Kau fikir aku tak lelah hah! Ada bagusnya kau buat makanan untuk malam ini saja sana" perintah Eunhyuk sambil memukul Donghae dengan bantal yang ada di sofa itu –dia kehabisan tenaga menendang Donghae dengan kaki-

"Memang aku babumu! Seenaknya menyuruh. kau lapar? Buat sendiri!" jawab Donghae ketus

Donghae berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku akibat kelelahan berjalan dari kampus menuju apartment. Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae berdiri tersenyum penuh misteri, entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana dengan semangat yang membara Eunhyuk menendang **butt **Donghae keras, hingga Donghae terjungkal kedepan. Dan itu membuat wajah tampan Donghae telak menyentuh karpet apartment mereka.

Dengan puas Eunhyuk berdiri tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Donghae terjungkal dengan sangat tidak elit. Setelah tawanya mereda, Eunhyuk dengan santainya berjalan meninggalkan Donghae yang tengah sibuk memberi Eunhyuk **Death Glare** sambil mengelus **butt**nya yang sakit.

Eunhyuk berjalan mengelilingi apartment barunya, semuanya ia periksa. Mulai dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu dan ruang santai. Saat Eunhyuk mendapatkan sebuah pintu berkenop dia membatin _**'Aku rasa ini kamarnya. Eh, tapi kenapa hanya ada satu pintu? Bukankah harusnya dua? Ah~ mollayo~'**_

Dilangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu. Dengan sedikit kagu Eunhyuk melihat lihat isi kamar itu. "Tak kusangka apartment ini begitu luas. Ah, untunglah appa pintar memilihkan apartment untukku. Syudududu~" Eunhyuk menidurkan dirinya di kasur yang bisa dibilang berukuran **King Size **itu. Saat dia berniat meletakan ponselnya di meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, tak sengaja tangannya menangkap secarik kertas. Diambil dan dibacanya kertas itu.

.

.

_**Hyukkie-ah.. Donghae-ah~**_

_**Appa meninggalkan surat ini untukmu, Appa harap salah satu dari kalian membacanya. appa juga berharap kalian suka dengan apartmentnya.**_

_**Baca surat ini baik baik ne!**_

_**Seperti yang appa bilang, kalian tidak perlu membayar biaya sewa apartment ini, karena appa yang akan membayarkannya.**_

_**Didapur sudah tersedia bahan makanan dan camilan kira-kira cukup untuk satu bulan. Untuk ini kami hanya menyediakan sekali saja, selanjutnya kalian berdua harus membeli sendiri**_

_**Mulai hari ini, appa tidak akan mengirimkan uang pada kalian lagi. Jadi karna itu, kalian secepatnya harus mencari pekerjaan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kalian nanti.**_

_**Kalian WAJIB berangkat dan pulang bersama! Mulai dari kuliah, sampai nanti kalian kerja. Donghae WAJIB menjaga Eunhyuk!**_

_**Karena apartment ini hanya memiliki satu kamar appa harap kalian berdua bersedia membagi kasur. Lebih singkatnya kalian tidur dalam satu kamar dan ranjang.**_

_**Bagaimana? Tidak sulit kan? Selamat menjalani hukuman Hyukkie, Hae~**_

.

.

"…."

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

4 menit

5 me—

"KYYYYAAAAAAA~~~~ ANNNDDDWAAAEEE!" teriak Eunhyuk kencang

.

.

Donghae yang sedang menikmati se-cup ramen dengan tidak elitnya tersedak karena mendengar teriakan melengking dari _**Suami Ryu **_*Plak –baiklah, dari pada Ryu dibunuh. Mari kita ralat- Eunhyuk. Dengan tergesa Donghae berlari ke dalam dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Namun naas bagi Donghae. Saat sedang minum, seseorang menepuk keras punggunya sehingga sekali lagi seorang Lee Donghae tersedak dengan tidak elit. Donghae membalikkan badannya dan menatap nanar seorang namja manis yang kita ketahui bernama Eunhyuk itu.

Tak jauh beda dengan Donghae, Eunhyuk juga memandang nanar kearah Donghae, awan-awan hitam tampak dibelakang punggung Eunhyuk. Tangannya masih setia meremas sebuah kertas laknat –menurutnya- yang ditinggalkan oleh appanya dan Donghae.

Donghae yang mulai bisa mengendalikan emosinya menghela nafas dalam kemudian kembali memandang Eunhyuk "Wae? Kenapa berteriak? Ini bukan hutan Tan Hyukjae" Donghae kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan.

Eunhyuk masih diam, wajahnya memerah. Aniyoo~ bukan karena malu. Namun karena menahan amarah, amarah dengan sang appa yang seenak jidat Yoochun *plak membuat surat itu, sekarang ditambah lagi dengan Donghae yang mengejeknya monyet! Kedua hal itu cukup untuk membuatnya marah. Dengan emosi Eunhyuk mengikuti Donghae sampai ke ruang makan. Dilihatnya Donghae sudah kembali melanjutkan acara makannya. Eunhyuk sendiri kini sudah mendudukkan dirinya didepan Donghae.

"Fishy! Baca ini!" kata Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan kertas laknat yang sedari tadi diremasnya.

Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat kertas itu. Namun tetap diambilnya "Hn…" hanya itu respon yang diberikan Donghae saat kertas itu sudah diambilnya.

Dia kembali melanjutkan makannya, sesekali dia kembali membaca surat itu. Eunhyuk yang mencium bau harum yang ditimbulkan ramen tersebut, membuatnya juga menjadi ingin makan ramen. Dengan perut yang sangat lapar Eunhyuk melangkahkan kakinya kedapur untuk membuat ramen

Namun baru beberapa langkah, terdengar deringan telpon dari ruang santai. Eunhyuk yang notabenenya sekarang sedang sangat kelaparan menolehkan kepalanya melihat Donghae yang masih duduk dengan santai –seolah tak mendengar suara deringan telpon-

"Yak Lee Donghae! Kau tak mendengar suara deringan telpon hah? Angkat sana. Aku sudah sangat lapar, aku ingin makan" kata Eunhyuk

"Aku tak mendengar. Apa kau mendengarnya? Kau saja yang angkat. Kau tak lihat aku sedang makan Tan Hyukjae?" jawab Donghae cuek tanpa menoleh sama sekali

"Aish! Kau menyebalkan sekali Donghae!"

Eunhyuk langsung menuju ruang santai untuk mengangkat telpon yang terus berdering. Setelah Eunhyuk benar benar pergi Donghae menolehkan kepalanya, matanya mengikuti kemana arah Eunhyuk pergi. Donghae tersenyum, "Ternyata mengerjaimu itu menyenangkan Eunhyuk" bisiknya sambil terkekeh kecil.

.

.

.

"Appa. TERIMA KASIH BANYAK atas hukuman kau tulis itu. AKU SUNGGUH SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH!"

"_**Hey, anak appa kenapa? Apakah ada yang salah? Kalian kan sama-sama namja?"**_

"Oh, itu sungguh sangat salah appa! Walaupun aku namja, aku merasa tidak selevel tidur dengan Donghae dalam satu ranjang. Yang ada aku bisa gatal-gatal tidur dengannya! Dan! Aku sudah besar appa. Untuk apa kau membuat hukuman untuk harus terus bersama itu?"

"_**Tan Hyukjae, jagalah sedikit sopan santunmu itu! Bersama? Oh, maksudmu harus berangkat dan pulang bersama itu? Aku hanya ingin kalian lebih akrab Hyukkie. Sudahlah tidak ada tapi tapian. Hm.. apakah Donghae sudah tau tentang itu?"**_

"Mollayo appa~ yang jelas aku sudah menyerahkan kertas itu pada—

.

.

"YAAA TAN HYUKJAE JELASKAN APA MAKSUDNYA INI!"

.

.

—Nya… hah.. aku rasa dia sudah tau appa~ baiklah aku tutup dulu telponnya, annyeong"

"_**Hey, appa belum sele—"**_

'_tut… tutt.. tutt…'_

Eunhyuk memutuskan sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak, dengan ganas Eunhyuk mengacak rambut blondenya. Tak lama setelah itu Donghae datang dengan wajah yang tak kalah amburadul dari Eunhyuk. Dia langsung mengarahkan kertas laknat itu didepan wajah Eunhyuk dan menggoyang goyangkannya –meminta penjelasan-.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas dengan kesabaran tingkat tinggi dia menjelaskan kepada Donghae bahwa itu adalah permintaan appa mereka. mendengar appanya disebut juga oleh Eunhyuk, Donghae langsung diam. Bayangan appanya mengamuk jika dia menolak hukuman itu terniang dengan jelas di otaknya. Dan dengan berat hati mereka menerima semua hukuman itu.

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

"Jadi ini kamar kita?" tanya Donghae yang kini sedang menelusuri kamarnya dan Eunhyuk

"Menurutmu!" ujar Eunhyuk ketus dibelakang Donghae

"Menurutku ini kamarku! Kau tidur disofa saja" Donghae menunjuk sebuah sofa di kamar mereka

"Enak saja kau ikan cucut! Kenapa bukan kau saja yang tidur disana hah! Kurasa itu lebih baik"

"Hei hei, seorang Lee Donghae tidur disofa? Itu tidak mungkin Eunhyuk~"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya. Badan dan fikirannya terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan sebuah pertengkaran yang tak akan ada habisnya ini. Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk mandi, dia mengambil handuk dan langsung menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Donghae sedang bergelung dengan bantal guling sambil memainkan handphonenya.

.

.

'_Ceklek'_

Donghae yang mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka langsung menutup matanya –pura pura tertidur- dia malas jika Eunhyuk dengan tiba-tiba menyuruhnya mandi. Badannya dengan tegas menolak untuk sekedar berjalan ke kamar mandi yang sangat dekat itu. Mungkin sudah terlalu lelah.

Eunhyuk melonggokan kepalanya dari belakang pintu kamar mandi. Eunhyuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tadi lupa membawa baju ganti kedalam kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk menampakan dirinya. Dengan langkah berjinjit dia keluar dari kamar mandi, mata tetap mengawasi semua kamar, antisipasi jika Donghae melihatnya dalam keadaan hanya memakai handuk.

Eunhyuk yang melihat Donghae sudah tertidur sekarang bisa bernafas lega, setidaknya Donghae tidak melihat toples badan Eunhyuk. "Cepat sekali tertidurnya. Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?" Eunhyuk yang semula memandang Donghae kini beralih memandang jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar tersebut

"Ah, padahal baru jam 9. Apakah dia kelelahan? Lebih baik aku cepat cepat memakai baju lalu makan. Aku kan belum makan dari tadi" Eunhyuk mulai memilah milah baju

Tanpa Eunhyuk sadari, Donghae kembali membuka matanya dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang.. err.. kalian tau lah~

'GLEK'

Donghae yang dengan terang terangan melihat Eunhyuk, kesusah menelan saliva sendiri. Siapa sih yang tidak gugup melihat penampilan Eunhyuk sekarang? Tetesan air turun perlahan dari rambut blondenya, ditambah dengan bagaian atas badannya yang toples, air juga terlihat sekitar punggungnya, menambah kesan seksi tersebut. Belum lagi sebuah handuk mini yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Sepertinya handuk itu hanya cukup untuk menutup 'adik' kecilnya saja. Buktinya, pahanya dengan jelas terekpos kini. Sungguh seksi kan?

Donghae tidak kuat dengan pemandangan yang kini tersaji dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ditutup kembali matanya. Bertepatan dengan Donghae yang kembali menutup matanya, Eunhyuk menurunkan handuk mini tersebut, sehingga kini dirinya naked seutuhnya {nosebleed *Q*} . Namun dengan cepat Eunhyuk memakai semua pakaian yang sudah dipilihnya. Setelah itu Eunhyuk langsung keluar untuk makan.

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

"Yah, Lee Donghae bodoh! Apa yang kau fikirkan tadi? Ayolah, dia itu namja. Kenapa hanya melihatnya toples setengah badan jantungmu berdetak tak menentu seperti ini? aish~ paboyaa" Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arrggh~ kenapa bayangan tubuh monyet itu tak bisa hilang dari otakku? Ah~ aku rasa aku hanya terlalu lelah makanya aku terus mengingat monyet jelek itu. Ayo Lee Donghae kau harus tidur!" dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Donghae bisa tidur walaupun didalam mimpinya masih saja ada bayangan badan toples Eunhyuk

.

.

Eunhyuk memasuki kamarnya, badannya sangat ingin menyentuh empuknya kasur. Dengan semangat Eunhyuk membanting dirinya di kasur, tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang tidurnya sedikit terganggu akibat goncangan kecil yang diberi Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk yang mulai masuk kedunia mimpi tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Dia merasa sebuah tangan kekar memeluk pinggangnya dengan erat. Dengan pandangan yang horror ditolehkan kepalanya kearah samping. Bingo! Dan dia mendapati wajah Donghae yang hanya tinggal berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

Sontak Eunhyuk memalingkan wajahnya yang entah sejak kapan sudah memerah drastis. Eunhyuk pun merasakan jantungnya berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat. Masih dengan keadaan begitu, Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar Donghae. Bukan lepas yang ada tangan Donghae semakin erat melingkar di pinggang Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya Eunhyuk menyerah dan membiarkan tangan Donghae tetap melingkar dipinggangnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Eunhyuk menyukai kehangatan yang ia dapatkan dari tangan Donghae. Merasa merah diwajahnya sudah menghilang, dengan berani Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke wajah Donghae.

"Wajahnya sangat tenang jika tidur. Coba kalau dia sedang terbangun. Sangat menjengkelkan" Eunhyuk menyentil hidung Donghae. Dia mengingat kejahilan yang selalu dibuat Donghae.

"Euuumm~" erang Donghae pelan. Eunhyuk terkikik geli melihatnya "Dasar bocah"

Sekian lama Eunhyuk memandangi uri Fishy kita, dengan perlahan dia mulai merasa kantuk yang sangat dan akhirnya Eunhyuk tertidur dengan tangan Donghae yang melingkar di pinggang Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**RYU AREA!**

Annyeong haseyo~ ^^)/

masih adakah yang mengingat FF ini? Ryu harap sih masih ada yaa~ u,u

mianhae, akibat penundaan kelanjutan ff ini.. pasalnya kemarin ff ini juga ikut ter- delete -a

karna Ryu liat juga banyak author yang men- republish ffnya, ya Ryu ikut ajalah :3 barangkali readers sekalian masih nunggu KOF ini xD *ngarep

behahaha~ okesip selamat membacaa readersku sayangg~ 3

salam, Kim Ryu Min *chu~


	2. Chapter 2

**A SUPER JUNIOR FanFiction**

"**KING OF FASHION"**

Written by Kim Ryu Min (RyuMocca14)

© 2012

* * *

**Warning :**

Typos

YAOI (BOY x BOY)

BOY LOVE

Romance

OOC!

etc

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**Pairing :**

Donghae x Eunhyuk

Super Junior Member

**Author Note :**

Untuk keperluan cerita, Ryu mengganti beberapa marga pairing :D

Dan beberapa karakter pairing dibuat se OOC mungkin ._.v

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Story Is Begin!**

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

Malam kini mulai terang, yang menandakan hari sudah beranjak pagi. Sang penguasa malam sudah kembali ke peraduannya dan digantikan oleh matahari pagi. Burung burung bernyanyi kecil, embun mulai berjatuhan dari daun daun.

Walaupun hari ini masih bisa dibilang pagi, namun kegaduhan yang berarti sudah terdengar dari salah satu apartment dengan nomor 686. Kedua penghuninya sedari tadi sibuk berkicau dengan 'merdu'. Eunhyuk yang terus berkicau karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur. Sementara Donghae sibuk berkicau dalam hati kenapa dia bisa terbangun dalam keadaan memeluk Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

_***Flashback On***_

"_**Eumm…" Donghae refleks membuka matanya ketika cahaya matahari berhasil menembus celah celah gorden kamarnya. Beberapa kali matanya dikerjap kerjapkan untuk menyusaikan penglihatannya.**_

"_**Ini dimana? Kenapa berbeda?" kata Donghae dengan suara serak. Setelah otaknya membutuhkan loading yang tidak sebentar, akhirnya Lee Donghae mengingat kenapa bisa berada apartment ini "Ah.. iya, hukuman appa~"**_

_**Sepertinya Donghae masih mengantuk, terbukti dari matanya yang mulai kembali terpejam. Namun saat matanya menutup sempurna, dia merasa seperti ada yang bergerak gerak dalam pelukannya. 'Pelukan? Memang aku memeluk apa? Bantal guling? Tapi memang bantal guling bisa bergerak? Atau ini masih didalam mimpi?' Donghae bermonolog ria dalam hati.**_

_**Donghae yang hampir memasuki dunia mimpi, kembali terganggu dengan gerakan yang ditimbulkan entah oleh apa. Dengan terpaksa Donghae membuka matanya, dan mendapatkan suguhan menarik. Seorang Tan Hyukjae sedang berada dalam pelukannya.**_

"_**Oh~ si monkey" kata Donghae cuek. Otaknya kembali loading untuk menangkap maksud pemandangan yang tersaji didepannya ini.**_

_**Loading…**_

_**Please wait…**_

_**13%**_

_**30%**_

_**65%**_

_**88%**_

_**96%**_

_**100%**_

_**Completed..**_

_**Donghae yang sudah sadar sepenuhnya kini membulatkan matanya. Dia kembali menatap Eunhyuk yang masih dengan tenang tidur dalam pelukannya dengan tatapan horror.**_

"_**UWWWWAAAAAAA!"**_

_**Entah refleks atau sengaja, Donghae berteriak sembari mendorong Eunhyuk, hingga Eunhyuk sukses mendarat di lantai yang dingin. "Hosh… Hosh.." nafas Donghae tersengal seperti baru sehabis berlari marathon. Donghae menatap nanar pada tangan yang tadi digunakannya memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk dengan erat.**_

"_**Arrghh" Eunhyuk mengerang sakit ketika badan kurusnya terbentur lantai dengan cukup keras. "Appo~~" badannya sekarang serasa remuk. Dengan kesakitan Eunhyuk berusaha bangun dari lantai yang dingin itu.**_

_**Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk bangun dan duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur, sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali mendorong Eunhyuk, namun niatan keji itu diurungkannya ketika melihat Eunhyuk sibuk mengelus badannya.**_

"_**Apa sakit?" tanya Donghae**_

"_**TENTU SAJA BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH! KENAPA KAU MENDORONGKU!" teriak Eunhyuk**_

'_**Aish~ tau begitu tadi aku tak usah menanyakannya' batin Donghae miris "Tan Hyukjae! Kenapa kau berada dalam pelukanku hah! Kau tau tanganku menjadi gatal gatal!"**_

"_**Aku berada di dalam pelukanmu? Hey, kau yang memelukku semalam. Dasar mesum!" Eunhyuk melempar bantal kemuka Donghae. Eunhyuk yang marah berjalan terseok-seok menuju pintu kamar dan membantingnya keras, meninggalkan Donghae yang melongo diatas tempat tidur.**_

"_**Benarkah aku memeluknya semalam? Aku harus mencuci tangan ini, agar tak ada virus rabies monyet itu"**_

_***Flashback Off***_

.

.

.

Yah, begitulah materi yang tadi diperdebatkan oleh kedua namja tampan ini. Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai memasak, kini duduk dengan tenang dimeja makan. Sesekali dia meringis saat kembali merasakan sakit pada bagian tertentu di tubuhnya.

Sementara Eunhyuk sedang sibuk dengan sarapannya, Donghae masih terbaring di ranjangnya. Dia memandang nanar tangannya, berbagai pikiran berkecambuk dalam benaknya saat ini. sesekali dia menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras, seperti mencoba menyangkal _yang-entah-apa_ dalam fikirannya sekarang.

'_Drrrtt….'_

'_Drrrtt….'_

Kegiatan Donghae memandangi tangannya itu terhenti saat terasa getaran hebat dari balik bantal Eunhyuk. Merasa penasaran Donghae dengan sedikit _'jijik'_ perlahan menyingkirkan bantal itu, lihat saja caranya menyingkirkan bantal, hanya menjepit ujung bantal dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya saja. Setelah menemukan sumber getaran itu –ponsel Euhnyuk- Donghae langsung mengambilnya.

Donghae melihat wallpaper ponsel Eunhyuk dengan seksama, wallpaper itu adalah Eunhyuk yang sedang memeluk seekor anjing. Kalau tidak salah yang Donghae tau dari appanya, nama anjing itu Choco "Oh, aku baru tau monyet dan anjing bersahabat" Donghae mangut mangut bodoh

'_Drrtt..'_

'_Drrttt…'_

Kembali ponsel Eunhyuk bergetar hebat dalam tangan Donghae. Donghae menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat tulisan yang terpampang jelas di layar ponsel yang bernama IPhone itu.

_**2 New Message**_

_**3 Missed Calls**_

Donghae langsung menekan icon Phone dan melihat Missed Calls, mata Donghae langsung menangkap display name yang menghubungi Eunhyuk sebanyak 3 kali

**Kyunnie Evil**

"Kyunnie Evil? Mm.. Menelpon jam 5 pagi? Hah? Siapa sebenarnya dia?"

Donghae kemudian beralih membuka icon message, tentu saja niatannya untuk membuka 2 Email yang masuk ke ponsel Eunhyuk. "Eh? Kyunnie semua isinya? Mm.."

_Message 1_

_**From : Kyunnie Evil**_

_**Subject : Hyukkie~**_

_Hyukkie~ apakah kau sudah bangun? Nanti pagi mau aku jemput? Uuh, aku tidak bisa tidur Hyukkie. Aku terus memikirkannya…_

_Message 2_

_**From : Kyunnie Evil**_

_**Subject : Nothing**_

_Ah, aku rasa kau masih tidur. Mianhae aku mengganggumu. Aku ingin bicara serius, ini tentang rahasia kita, nanti pagi aku jemput kau dirumah ya. Sekalian ngapelin xD_

"Berangkat bersama? Sekalian ngapelin? Rahasia kita? Apa Eunhyuk sudah hamil anak Kyunnie ini? jangan jangan mereka pasangan kekasih? Eh? Aigo~! Untuk apa aku peduli? Bukan urusanku juga kalau Eunhyuk punya kekasih kan? Aish. Aku rasa aku virus rabies Eunhyuk sudah mulai menjalar ke tubuhku. Lihat saja, virusnya sudah sampai ke otakku…" Donghae memukul kepalanya.

"Nyehehehe~ aku hapus saja Email ini, sekalian menjahili Hyuk. Siapa tau nanti dia marahan dengan kekasihnya. Nyehehe~ sekalian aku mensave nomornya ah. Lumayan untuk mengerjain monyet kuning itu" dengan tampang licik pinjaman Changmin, Donghae menyeringai sambil melaksanakan tugas mulianya. Yaitu tugas menghapus jejak Email dan Missed Calls Kyunnie dari ponsel Eunhyuk. Setelah selesai menghapus dan tak lupa juga setelah mensave nomor Eunhyuk di ponselnya, Donghae langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi, karena setengah jam lagi kuliahnya akan dimulai.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk yang sudah selesai sarapan pagi, berniat kembali ke kamarnya dan menyuruh Donghae segera bersiap karena kuliah mereka akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Namun saat Eunhyuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya dia tidak menemukan Donghae, yang dia temukan hanya tempat tidur yang berantakan dan suara gemericik air dicampur dengan suara merdu –merusak dunia, menurut Eunhyuk- Donghae dari dalam kamar mandi.

Eunhyuk yang melihat ranjangnya berantakan segera membereskannya. Selimut yang tak beraturan kini sudah terlipat rapi, bantal-bantalnya pun sudah tertata rapi, seprainya juga sudah rapi. Namun dia memandang heran kearah IPhonenya yang terekpos di atas ranjang. Seingatnya dia menaruh ponselnya di balik bantal.

"Kenapa bisa disini?" kata Eunhyuk sambil mengambil ponsel dan mengeceknya. Setelah dirasa tak ada yang mencurigakan, Eunhyuk menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya.

Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk duduk disofa sambil menunggu Donghae mandi. "Lama sekali ikan cucut itu mandi heh? Seperti wanita saja" Eunhyuk melihat kearah jam yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya.

Donghae yang baru selesai mandi, ternyata mendengar pembicaraan Eunhyuk. Dengan gaya sok angkuh, Donghae menyenderkan badannya di depan pintu kamar mandi "Siapa yang kau bilang seperti wanita Tan Hyukjae" tanya Donghae

Mendengar suara Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah kamar mandi. Ditatapnya Donghae yang sedang menyenderkan badannya di pintu kamar mandi dengan gaya cool. Baju tipis yang melekat di badannya cukup untuk membuat abs yang terbentuk itu terlihat. Entah bagaimana seburat warna merah muda terpampang jelas di kedua pipi Eunhyuk tatkala dirinya tak sengaja melihat x_**nipple**_x Donghae.

"Mollayo~" jawab Eunhyuk singkat. Masih dengan seburat merah muda di pipinya, dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi sambil menunduk. Baju dan handuk yang berada dalam genggamannya dicengkram dengan erat.

Donghae yang melihat pipi Eunhyuk berwarna merah muda menyeringai nakal. Eunhyuk dengan perlahan berjalan kearah Donghae berdiri. _**Smirk**_ di bibir Donghae makin tercetak lebar, dia sengaja membetahkan diri bersender pada pintu kamar mandi, entah apa yang sedang direncanakan olehnya.

'_**Kenapa namja pabo itu tak menyingkir dari sana? Dan.. oh tuhan, apa-apaan itu smirk mesum yang dikeluarkannya? Aish~' **_ternyata uri Monkey kita yang tampan ini sedang mencuri pandang kearah Donghae yang masih _Stay Cool _di depan kamar mandi.

"Bisakah kau minggir? Aku ingin mandi, kuliah akan dimulai setengah jam lagi" ucap Eunhyuk pada Donghae

"Baiklah" Donghae segera menyampingkan badannya, agar Eunhyuk bisa masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Saat Eunhyuk akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kamar mandi, Donghae langsung menggenggam –mencengkram- tangannya dan membalikkan badan Eunhyuk agar menghadap dengannya. Entah ada apa dengan Donghae, tanpa permisi dia mencium bibir Eunhyuk! **MENCIUM BIBIR EUNHYUK PEMIRSA!** Sungguh diluar akal sehat para ikan dilaut lepas kan?

Eunhyuk tentu saja tersentak kaget atas perlakuan yang Donghae berikan secara tiba-tiba. Dengan susah payah Eunhyuk berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Donghae dari pergelangan tangannya, tapi Donghae yang pada kenyataanya lebih kuat dari Eunhyuk, masih bertahan dalam posisi mencium bibir Eunhyuk sambil mencengkram erat pergelangan tangannya.

Dua menit berlalu, dan Donghae masih betah menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir Eunhyuk, tak ada pergerakan dari keduanya. Dengan perlahan Donghae mulai melumat bibir cherry milik Eunhyuk, Eunhyuk yang sudah lemas akibat serangan tiba-tiba Donghae, kini semakin lemas saat merasakan bibirnya dilumat pelan oleh Donghae. Eunhyuk menutup matanya dan dengan reflex dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya mungkin bermaksud agar Donghae bisa bebas menyalurkan sensasi yang mebabukkan tersebut.

"Euung…" tanpa sadar Eunhyuk mendesah tertahan saat Donghae semakin gencar melumat dan mengulum bibirnya, Donghae yang mendengar desahan Eunhyuk semakin berani melumat bibir tersebut. "Arrgh.. Ahh~" Donghae menggigit bibir Eunhyuk agar bibirnya bisa masuk menyesap rasa manis bibir Eunhyuk lebih dalam. Tangan yang awal mulanya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk kini sudah berpindah ke tengkuk si namja manis ini, dengan lembut Donghae menekan tengkuk Eunhyuk, berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya erat saat lidah Donghae menerobos masuk ke gua mulutnya, dengan lihai lidah Donghae mengabsen deretan gigi Eunhyuk dan menggoda lidah Eunhyuk agar bermain dengan lidahnya.

Entah persetan apa yang sedang merasuki Eunhyuk dan Donghae, mereka berdua sangat menikmati ciuman tanpa landasan cinta tersebut. Eunhyuk lama kelamaan mulai bisa menyerang balik ciuman Donghae, mulai berani bertukar saliva dengan Donghae. Oh.. dan lihatlah, kini tangannya mengalun dengan indah di kedua bahu Donghae.

Dikarenakan mereka adalah manusia setengah monyet dan ikan *plak* yang pada dasarnya membutuhkan oksigen, maka ciuman tersebut harus berakhir. Dengan berat hati Donghae melepaskan ciuman –lumayan- panas mereka tersebut. Baik Donghae maupun Eunhyuk, kini wajah mereka berdua merah, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah dan sedikit saliva yang tersisa, mereka berdua berlomba mengaup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Eunhyuk yang masih ter-engah engah hanya memandang Donghae dengan tatapan horror, entah malu atau marah Eunhyuk langsung berlari masuk kamar mandi dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Donghae yang melihat Eunhyuk membanting kembali menampilkan _**smrik**_nya, dengan perlahan Donghae mengusap bibir yang meninggalkan campuran saliva Eunhyuk dan saliva miliknya sendiri dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. "Tak buruk juga.. kau manis Tan Hyukjae" gumam Donghae sembari meninggalkan kamar, untuk sarapan.

.

.

.

Mari kita lihat Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sedang frustasi didalam kamar mandi….

.

.

.

Setelah membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, Eunhyuk menyenderkan badannya di pintu kamar mandi, pikirannya kacau, wajahnya memanas, jantungnya bedegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dengan perlahan Eunhyuk berjalan kearah wastafel, untuk bercermin. Dipandangnya dirinya dicermin, pandangannya tertuju pada bibir _'suci'_ nya yang merah dan basah, dengan kasar Eunhyuk menggosok gosokkan bibirnya menggunakan punggung tangan, dihidupkannya keran, dan meraup airnya untuk kemudian membasuh bibir _'suci'_ nya tersebut.

"Cih, brengsek. Sudah berkali-kali aku membasuh dan menggosoknya, kenapa rasa namja ikan cucut itu tidak mau hilang? Tidaak~~ bibirku yang suci sekarang tidak suci~ huweee~~" masih berusaha, Eunhyuk terus-menerus membasuh dan menggosok bibirnya, berharap rasa dari namja bernama Donghae tersebut hilang dari bibirnya.

"Ish, jika begini terus, kapan aku akan mandi? Dasar Lee Donghae goblok!" dengan sangat amat terpaksa Eunhyuk menyudahi acara _ayo-hilangkan-rasa-Donghae-dari-bibir-Eunhyuk_ tersebut. Tanpa membuang waktu lebih lama lagi Eunhyuk segera mengguyur badannya dengan air

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

Dua namja kini sedang berjalan beriringan menuju Everlasting University, salah satu kampus terfavorit se-Korea Selatan. Seorang di antara mereka berjalan dengan wajah yang ditekuk, moodnya pagi ini benar benar RUSAK! Pertama, terdorong dan terjatuh dari tempat tidur, sehingga kini dirinya berjalan terseok-seok akibat beberapa bagian ditubuhnya yang masih sakit. Kedua, dengan tiba-tiba **Rival **sehidup semati mencium bibirnya dengan BRINGAS! Ketiga, orang yang melihat namja yang dijuluki King of Fashion ini diwajibkan menelan ludahnya sendiri, pasalnya namja yang serba bermode tersebut, kini harus memakai baju lengkap dengan aksesoris yang tidak diakui brandnya! Tentu saja kalian tau namja tersebut kan?

Sementara namja satunya dengan santai berjalan sambil memasang wajah cool yang bisa membuat yeoja dan uke mati tanpa berkedip. Namja itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan keadaan namja yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan kesusahan –karena berjalan terseokseok- dia memilih menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang melewatinya. Dengan hanya mengedipkan sebelah mata saja sang yeoja akan histeris.

"Hey, manusia lamban! Bisakah kau cepat? Jam kuliah sudah dimulai tau" ujar namja cool itu sambil membalikkan badannya, guna melihat sang namja manis yang sedang berjalan terseok-seok kearahnya.

"Bawel! Gara gara kau aku seperti ini Lee Donghae goblok!" jawabnya dengan ketus

"Oh.. rupanya mood sang monkey sedang rusak ne? gara gara pakaian ini eoh? Haha, untungnya pakaianku masih hasil brand-brand pakaian terkenal di Korea. Sedangkan kau? Nyahahaha~" Donghae –namja cool- kembali berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk –namja manis- sambil tertawa meremehkan.

"Ya paboya! Kau benar benar perusak mood yang baik Donghae! Terimakasih!" teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah tertinggal cukup jauh dibelakang Donghae. Donghae yang mendengar teriakan Eunhyuk kembali tertawa dan segera berjalan memasuki kawasan Everlasting University.

Langkah Eunhyuk tiba-tiba terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat dikenalnya melaju menuju Everlasting University. "Kyuhyunnie~~!" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat seorang namja dengan surai coklat madu keluar dari mobil sport mewah tersebut, dengan segera Eunhyuk berlari kearah namja tersebut. Namun lagi-lagi langkah Eunhyuk terhenti saat melihat seorang namja keluar dari kursi penumpang. Dia juga sangat mengenal namja itu, sambil berjalan kearah mereka, _**smrik**_ jahil yang dipelajarinya dari Donghae tercetak lebar di bibir cherrynya.

"EHEM!" dehaman keras Eunhyuk cukup membuat kedua namja tersebut kaget, dan dengan kompak mereka menoleh kearah Eunhyuk yang kini berdiri dibelakang mobil tersebut. "Kau mengagetkanku Hyukkie~ ah, tadi Kyuhyun mencarimu. Dia bilang dia sudah mengirimmu email tadi pagi, tapi kau tak membalasnya. Jadi tadi dia kerumah… oh tuhan~ sudah jam 8, Hyukkie, hyung masuk kekelas dulu ya, Kyuhyun-ah, gomawo ne" Tan Sungmin, namja berwajah aegyo yang merupakan hyung dari Tan Hyukjae, dengan tergesa-gesa berlari kedalam gedung mewah Everlasting University.

Eunhyuk memasang muka cengo saat Sungmin melakukan penjelasan dan meninggalkannya dengan kecepatan angin. Pandangan Eunhyuk beralih pada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum kaku sambil mengusap-ngusap tengkuk belakang kepalanya tersebut.

_**Smrik**_ yang tadi sempat hilang diwajah Eunhyuk kini muncul lagi, tepat saat Kyuhyun berada disampingnya, Eunhyuk menyenggol pinggang Kyuhyun. "Aciyeet~ rencanamu kelihatannya berhasil Kyu.. hahaha~" Goda Eunhyuk.

"Ish~ eh, kau kemana tadi pagi hah? Aku miss call, aku email tak ada balasan darimu" tanya Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan Kyu, kekeke~ oh iya ngomong soal email, tadi pagi tak ada satupun email darimu loh Kyu" Eunhyuk langsung merogoh kantong celananya untuk mengecek ponsel canggih yang bernama IPhone tersebut "Tidak ada email masuk darimu Kyunnie.." gumam Eunhyuk, dengan jari tangan yang sibuk bersentuhan dengan layar ponselnya.

"Mana mungkin Hyuk? Jelas jelas aku mengirim email 2x padamu" kata Kyuhyun sambil merebut ponsel Eunhyuk dan mengecek _message. _"Eh, benar benar tak ada? Kau menghapusnya?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Aniya, demi semua barang pink koleksi Sungmin hyung. Tidak ada email masuk Kyu. Aish, lupakan saja Kyu. Eh, sudah jam segini? Oh tidak, aku terlambat datang ke kelas. Ah, lebih baik aku sekalian membolos saja kalau begitu. Kyu, kau ada kelas sekarang?" kata Eunhyuk memandang jam tangan mewahnya.

"Ada Hyuk, tapi aku malas. Toh juga aku sudah jenius. Kajja kita membolos! Aku rasa kantin bukan tempat yang buruk untuk membolos" Kyuhyun mulai berjalan meninggalkan Eunhyuk. "Ya, Kyu tunggu!" Eunhyuk berusaha menyusul langkah panjang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berhenti dan membalikkan badannya. Kyuhyun menyeritkan dahinya saat melihat langkah Eunhyuk yang terkesan lamban dan terseok-seok. Tak lama dapat kita lihat seulas _**smrik **_mesum terpampang dengan jelas di wajah tampannya. Karena malas menunggu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melangkah kearah Eunhyuk.

"Hyukkie! Kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Lee Donghae?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk yang melihat _**smrik**_ mesum Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri. _**Smrik **_milik Cho Kyuhyun jauh berkali-kali lebih mesum dari Lee Donghae. Eunhyukkie, kau harus ingat raja dari _**smrik**_ dan game itu adalah Kyuhyun.

Eunhyuk yang bingung dengan perkataan Kyuhyun hanya bisa memandang Kyuhyun cengo _**'Apa maksud dari 'kau sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Lee Donghae?' tunggu, melakukan apa dengan Lee Donghae! Hell, jangan bilang dia tau masalahku!'**_

"Maksudmu Kyuhyun?" Eunhyuk berusaha bersikap sewajarnya. Walaupun di mata Kyuhyun wajah gugup seorang Tan Hyukjae masih terlihat sangat jelas.

"Sudahlah tak usah berpura pura kau Tan Hyukjae. Aku sudah tau semuanya, mulai dari kau dihukum tinggal se-apartment dengan Donghae, tidak boleh menggunakan barang mewah dan harus bekerja. Hahaha~ pantas saja kedua King of Fashion Everlasting University hari ini menggunakan pakaian yang sudah ketinggalan mode. Aku turut berduka cita atas hukumanmu. Ah, kembali ke topic! Kau sudah melakukan apa dengan Donghae?" cerita Kyuhyun panjang lebar

Sesaat Eunhyuk kembali dibuat cengo oleh Kyuhyun, sekarang cengo akibat Cho Kyuhyun namja yang biasanya hanya berbicara seadanya kini bisa berbicara panjang lebar! Ah, mari kita sudahi acara cengo-cengoannya (?) Mari kembali ke topic. "Bisakah kau tidak berbicara terlau keras Kyuhyun? Ikut aku ke kantin! Kita membicarakannya di kantin" kata Eunhyuk menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun dan membawanya ke kantin kampus.

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

"Jadi bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya secara detail Tan Hyukjae?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk dengan Eunhyuk dikantin

"Huftt.. baiklah, aku seorang Tan Hyukjae yang menjabat sebagai The Real King of Fashion, sekarang harus menjalani hukuman dari Tan Hankyung, yaitu menjalani hidup mandiri. Aku diharuskan meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di apartment yang sudah dipilihkan, aku diharuskan belajar hidup mandiri, diharuskan mencari pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan uang, tidak dijinkan menggunakan kartu kredit atau apalah itu, tidak dijinkan membawa baju baju koleksiku, dan yang lebih parahnya aku DIHARUSKAN TINGGAL SATU APARTMENT DENGAN LEE DONGHAE! Hell! Itu benar benar mejijikkan!" cerita Eunhyuk dengan nada bicara yang amat sangat terdengar frustasi dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kyuhyun dengan baik hati menyerahkan sekaleng _soft drink _untuk Eunhyuk, dan langsung ditengguk abis isinya oleh Eunhyuk.

"Dan kau tau? Aku tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Ouuh~ menjijikan bukan?" lanjut Eunhyuk lagi

"Pantas saja jalanmu terseok-seok begitu. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan tadi malam?" tanya Kyuhyun polos, dan itu membuahkan sebuah _**deathglare **_dari Eunhyuk

"Euuh? Kau memikirkan apa Cho Kyuhyun! Aku tidak melakukan apapun! Salahkan saja Donghae yang dengan semena mena menendangku jatuh dari tempat tidur. Huuh, akan aku balas dia"

"Mwo? Ditendang? Hahahahha~ kau sangat beruntung Tan Hyukjae. Hahahah.." Kyuhyun tertawa puas membayangkan seorang Tan Hyukjae jatuh dengan tidak elitnya dari tempat tidur. Sementara Kyuhyun tertawa dengan puasnya, Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun bosan.

"Hahaha.. aah.." tawa Kyuhyun berangsur rangsur menghilang "Sudah puas kau Evil!" tanya Eunhyuk ketus "Hah... haha.. Mianhae Hyuk" jawab Kyuhyun

"Ah, kau mau mencari pekerjaan Hyuk? Bagaimana kalau bekerjaa dirumahku? Lumayan membantu meringankan tugas para maid dirumahku" tawar Kyuhyun pada Eunhyuk yang jelas jelas ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Eunhyuk

"Ya, kau fikir aku mau bekerja dirumahmu! Dasar evil! Kyu, aku butuh saran untuk tempat kerja. Kira-kira dimana ada lowongan kerja?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil memainkan kaleng soft drink yang isinya sudah habis.

"Kan sudah aku tawari tadi, dirumahku saja"

"Ya! aku serius Kyu!"

"Ne, ne.. mm.. bagaimana sekarang kita berkeliling kota untuk mencari pekerjaan?"

"Boleh juga Kyu.."

"Kau mau bekerja seperti apa?"

"Aku? Mm.. bekerja yang tidak membuat lelah, tapi menghasilkan uang banyak"

"Heh paboya monkey! Yang namanya bekerja pasti akan lelah! Mau apapun pekerjaannya. Ah, pabo monkey" Eunhyuk mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah! Yang jelas aku harus mendapat pekerjaan sesegera mungkin. Aku tak mau mati cepat akibat melihat dompetku yang kosong melompong"

"Baiklah, kajja kita berangkat"

Eunhyuk memandang Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah cukup jauh dari kantin. Dengan sangat malas, Eunhyuk ikut menyusul Kyuhyun _**'Eunhyuk, selamat.. sebentar lagi kau akan merasakan neraka yang sebenarnya' **_Eunhyuk menghela nafas dalam. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang semakin menghilang di balik para mahasiswa dan siswi yang sibuk berseliweran di sekitar kampus. "Kyunnie~! Tunggu!" teriak Eunhyuk yang tentu saja tidak didengar Kyuhyun yang sudah melangkah jauh didepannya.

Tanpa disadari Eunhyuk, Donghae yang kebetulan juga berada di kantin sedari tadi terus memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. "Jadi itu Kyunnienya? Masih lebih tampan aku" gumam Donghae meneguk _soft drink_ nya. Dua namja mungil yang menangkap gumam'nan Donghae memandang Donghae bingung "Hyung/gege, kau kenapa?" tanya mereka kompak

Donghae segera menaruh kembali kaleng _soft drink _nya, dan menatap dua makhluk mungil secara bergantian "Aniya, hmm.. Wookie-**ah**, Henry-**ah**.. kalian tau disini seorang namja yang bernama hmm… _**'Kyunnie'**_ ?" tanya Donghae

Wookie dan Henry saling memandang, kemudian kembali memandang Donghae "Kyunnie? Memang ada yah? Aiigoo~ kenapa namanya manis sekali?" ujar Wookie "Kyunnie? Maksud gege Kyuhyun mungkin yah? Kalau Kyuhyun si _Gamers_ itu sih Henly tau!" ujar Henry

"Ah, mungkin saja namanya Kyuhyun. Aku juga tak begitu mengetahuinya. Kau tau Henry-**ah**?" tanya Donghae lagi

"Ne Hae-**ge**! Namja penggila game yang katanya tampan, tapi memang tampan sih orangnya. Orangnya pendiam, dingin, dan tertutup. Dengar-dengar sih dia satu-satunya namja yang dekat dengan Tan Hyukjae, itu loh, **rival**nya gege!" jelas Henry

"Oh.. apakah dia namjachingu Monkey itu?"

"Mollayo gege"

"Ah! Wookie ingat sekarang! Kata yeoja -yeoja penggosip dikelas Wookie sih, Kyuhyun sama Eunhyuk itu udah deket lama. Jadi kata mereka wajar aja sih Kyuhyun sama Eunhyuk jadian, toh Kyuhyun tampan dan Eunhyuk manis… tapi tetap tampanan Yesung hyung dan manisan Wookie yah!" sambung Wookie

Henry dan Donghae otomatis _sweetdrop _mendengar celotehan akhir yang diutarakan Wookie. "Ya, gege bilang Yesung-**ge** tampan? Namja babo seperti dia tidak pantas dibilang tampan hyung. Masih tampanan Zhoumi gege dong" ujar Henry tak terima

"Zhoumi? Namja setinggi tiang listrik dan berambut merah bak obor piala dunia itu? Haha.. jangan mimpi mochi!"

"Yaya gegee~~"

Lepas dari pertikaian yang terjadi diantara kedua namja mungil nan manis tersebut, Donghae malah sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. _**'Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.. apakah mereka sepasang kekasih?'**_

Donghae tiba-tiba langsung menyambar tas yang tergeletak diatas meja, dan itu menarik perhatian dua namja mungil yang masih sibuk beradu mulut. "Ya hyung mau kemana?" tanya Wookie yang melihat Donghae berjalan menjauh dari tempat mereka duduk

"Aku ada urusan!" teriak Donghae yang melangkahkan kakinya semakin jauh.

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

"Ya, apa apaan itu! Pemiliknya judes sekali! Huuh~" dengus Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah restaurant sederhana.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Eunhyuk mendengus hanya terkikik, dirinya bersumpah tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang fatal kepada dua orang tuanya. Dia tidak mau nasibnya berakhir tragis seperti Eunhyuk yang kini sibuk keluar masuk restaurant, café, dan apapun itu untuk sekedar mencari pekerjaan.

"Apa kau senyum senyum!" suara cempreng Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"Aniya, bagaimana tuan putri? Kita mencari tempat baru?" Kyuhyun membukakan pintu mobil untuk Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk dengan bringas mendudukan dirinya di bangku penumpang, Kyuhyun menyusul dan duduk di bangku supir.

"Sekarang kemana tuan putri?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara menggoda. "Cho Kyuhyun! Berhentilah memanggilku tuan putri! Aku ini namja Kyu! Namja!" teriak Eunhyuk frustasi.

"Buakakaka~ jangan cemberut begitu dong, nanti manisnya hilang Hyukkie~ mm.. bagaimana kalau kita ke restaurant tempat hyungku? Kibum dan Siwon hyung. Kau mau?" tanya Kyuhyun yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya

"Baiklah Kyu.." jawab Eunhyuk sambil menatap jalanan kota Seoul pasrah.

Setelah kurang lebih 15 menit mereka dijalan, Kyuhyun menepikan mobil dan membawanya masuk ke pekarangan halaman restaurant mewah yang bernama **Snower's Restaurant**. Setelah dirasa mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Kyuhyun turun disusul oleh Eunhyuk dan memasuki gedung mewah tersebut.

'_Cling….'_

'_Cling…'_

Lonceng yang tergantung di pintu masuk restaurant ini berbunyi tatkala Kyuhyun membukanya. Dengan sigap seorang pelayan berjalan kearah mereka sambil membawa sebuah daftar menu. Setelah Kyuhyun menjelaskan maksud tujuan mereka datang ke Snower's restaurant ini, mereka kemudian dituntun untuk bertemu sang pemilik restaurant.

Eunhyuk tertegun melihat kemewahan restaurant ini. restaurant ini lumayan luas, design dan interiornya sangat elegant dengan didominasi warna silver, di salah satu sudut restaurant terdapat sebuah panggung yang lengkap diisi oleh berbagai alat music, jangan juga lupakan, bahwa restaurant ini memiliki banyak sekali barang-barang mewah.

"Tuan, silahkan tunggu sebentar, saya akan memanggil _boss _diruangannya" ujar sang pelayan

"Ne.." jawab Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk serentak. Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu meja, sambil menunggu sang pemilik restaurant

"Hyuk, kau tau? Walaupun restaurant ini mewah sekali, jangan dikira harga makanannya selangit, justru harga makanan disini terbilang terjangkau. Makanya tak heran jika melihat anak sekolahan makan disini" tutur Kyuhyun sambil memandang anak sekolahan yang sedang makan

"Eh? Benar juga yah, pantas saja disini ada anak sekolahan disini. Eh Kyu, tema restaurant ini bagus sekali yah"

"Tentu saja Hyukkie, setiap bulan mereka juga mengganti temanya. Yah, jadi pelanggan yang kesini tak akan bosan melihat designnya, dan juga disini setiap malam minggu akan ada pertunjukan, seperti permainan music, dance, menyanyi. Tujuannya untuk menghibur. Jadi intinya ini restaurant memang cocok untuk kalangan muda sampai kakek nenek Hyuk."

"Oh…"

Eunhyuk hanya mangut mangut mendengar celotehan Kyuhyun tentang restaurant ini. sangat menarik untuk restaurant yang bisa dibilang mewah ini, jarang kan restaurant mewah rela membanting harga makanannya agar bisa dinikmati oleh kalangan anak sekolahan.

"Yoo Evil si maniak game! Apa kabar?" seorang namja berbadan atletis datang dan dengan lantangnya dia menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku Siwonnie!" seorang namja mungil dengan kulit putih seputih salju muncul dari balik namja bertubuh tegap yang bernama Siwon ini. "Ah, Kyunnie~ apa kabarmu? Tumben kau mau mampir ke restaurant hyung?" lanjutnya lagi sambil memeluk badan Kyuhyun.

"Kibummie hyung~ jangan memanjakanku seperti ini~~" rengek Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat namja manis tersebut.

Sang namja manis akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kyuhyun, kemudian dia melirik Eunhyuk yang diam dalam duduknya "Ehm.. kau malu dilihat oleh namjachingumu ne?" ujarnya dengan _**smrik**_ yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ya! dia bukan namjachinguku hyung~! Iss… ah, Hyukkie, kenalkan ini hyung kandungku yang dulu menghilang terbang dibawa angin ke amerika serikat, Cho Kibum. Dan ini adalah kuda liar yang ditemukan oleh Kibum hyung di amerika, **Ma **Siwon! Ini Eunhyuk, Tan Hyukjae anak pemilik kampusku" Kyuhyun mengenalkan Cho Kibum dan **Ma** (?) Siwon kepada Eunhyuk. Dan sebaliknya

"Benarkah Kyunnie? Ah, annyeong~ Cho Kibum imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Kibum" ujar Kibum membungkuk hormat dengan senyuman manis yang dimilikinya.

"Ne, Kibum-**ssi**. Tan Hyukjae imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie" balas Eunhyuk dengan _gummy-smile _nya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan mendengarkan segala ucapan yang keluar dari mulut busuknya itu ya Eunhyuk. Choi Siwon imnida, namjachingu Cho Kibum. Panggil saja aku Si– "

"MA SIWON" potong Kyuhyun cepat

"Anak ini!" sekali lagi, Eunhyuk melihat Siwon menempeleng kepala Kyuhyun. Setelah itu dia dan Kibum mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa.

Kibum menanyakan maksud dan tujuan mereka datang kerestaurantnya. Entah mungkin sehabis kepalanya ditempeleng oleh Siwon, Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menceritakan masalah yang sedang dihadapi oleh Eunhyuk saat ini. Eunhyuk hanya bisa diam dan ikut mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Wah, kasian sekali nasibmu Eunhyuk.. jadi kau ingin bekerja disini ne?" tanya Kibum pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne, Kibum-**ssi**. Itupun atas rekomendasi Kyuhyun" jawab Eunhyuk

"Hey, kau cukup memanggilku Kibum saja, tak perlu tambahan embel embel **ssi **seperti itu. Kau mau bekerja dibagian apa Hyukkie?"

"Aku mau bekerja dibagian apa saja, asal pekerjaan itu tida– aww!" Eunhyuk meringis saat dirasakan seseorang menginjak kakinya dengan sangat keras.

Pasangan SiBum memandang heran kearah Eunhyuk "Gwenchana Hyukkie?" tanya Kibum. "N-ne Kibum" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menahan sakit dikakinya. Tatapannya langsung diarahkan kearah namja yang sedang memainkan lilin yang memang tersedia di setiap meja.

'_**Ya, Cho Kyuhyun awas kau! Tapi ada untungnya juga dia menginjak kakiku tadi, kalau tidak mungkin aku sudah akan mengeluarkan kalimat **__'asal pekerjaan itu tidak melelahkan' __**bisa bisa aku ditendang keluar dari restaurant ini'**_ batin Eunhyuk

"Mm.. Eunhyuk, kau bisa melakukan apa saja?" tanya Siwon. Eunhyuk yang sedang sibuk menatap tajam Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya menuju Siwon

"Ne? aku? Aku bisa melakukan apa saja, asal aku bekerja dan bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri" jawab Eunhyuk mantap

"Baiklah, kau bisa bekerja sebagai pelayan disini mulai besok ne? selamat Hyukkie" kata Siwon menjabat tangan Eunhyuk

"**Jeongmal**? Aah~ gomawo Siwon, Kibum!" kata Eunhyuk memeluk keduanya. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis, "Oh iya hyung, Eunhyuk juga bisa dance loh. Lumayan untuk menghibur pengunjung kan?" kata Kyuhyun

"Wah, baguslah Eunhyuk. Kau boleh juga nanti setiap malam minggu mempertunjukan bakat dancemu disini" kata Siwon. Dengan mata yang berbinar binar Eunhyuk menganggukan kepalanya sehingga menimbulkan kesan imut, dan itu mengundang Kyuhyun yang dengan segera mengacak surai berwarna pirang tersebut

**.**

**~HaeHyuk~**

**.**

Donghae yang ternyata mengikuti Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun sampai ke Snower's Restauran, dia tersenyum meremehkan ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengacak gemas rambut Eunhyuk.

"Haaah~ aku rasa aku benar benar tertular virus rabies Eunhyuk. Untuk apa coba aku repot-repot mengikutinya sampai kesini? Dan apa lagi ini, kenapa ada rasa yang tidak enak saat melihat Kyuhyun mengacak rambut Eunhyuk?"

Donghae yang memperhatikan Eunhyuk dari mobil, menidurkan kepalanya di stir mobil. Segala macam fikiran bernari-nari dikepalanya. Untuk apa dia peduli jika Eunhyuk pada kenyataannya mempunyai seorang namjachingu? Ah, pemirsa.. sepertinya Lee Donghae fishy sudah mulai menyukai Tan Hyukjae monkey.

Benarkah begitu?

Jika benar bukankah ini terlalu cepat? Sekian lama mereka menjadi **rival**, sekian lama mereka saling membenci satu sama lain, tapi kenapa baru hanya semalam mereka tinggal dalam satu atap, Donghae sudah merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya saat melihat Eunhyuk bersama orang lain?

Tapi… bukankah **Benci **dan **Cinta** itu perbedaanya sangat tipis? Ah, mollayo~ author juga bingung ini sebenarnya cerita kemana arahnya ._.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**RYU AREA!**

NANANANA~ Chapter 2 update! ada yang masih ingat? miapa Ryu gak enak ini sama readers semuanya T.T

Mianhae jeongmal mianhae Ryu telat bin telat updatenya T.T

Kemarin-kemarin niatan mau update, tapi ada musibah, jadinya laptopnya Ryu rusak dan beberapa file hilang, ya salah satunya ff ini T.T dan akhirnya malam ini Ryu bisa update, hiks mianhaeeeee T.T

Sebagai permintaan maaf, Ryu malam ini nge re-publish yang kyuwook u,u

Gomawo buat yang RNR chap kemarin, semoga sekarang suka dan RNR juga ya~ :3

SEKALI LAGI~ JEONGMAL MIANHAEEEEE T.T *bow*

Saranghae :* -Ryu Min-


End file.
